1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a driving source, and more particularly to a technique of setting a dynamic demand value and a static demand value concerning driving force of a vehicle and controlling a driving source according to the demand value obtained by arbitrating the set demand values.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a known engine in which a value of output torque or the like is determined by an opening position of a throttle valve (hereinafter, also referred to as a throttle opening position) or the like. In general, the throttle opening position is actuated so as to chiefly correspond to a position of an accelerator pedal (hereinafter, also referred to as an accelerator pedal position). However, when the throttle opening position and the accelerator pedal position always chiefly correspond to each other, driving force of a vehicle or the like is not easily controlled irrespective of an intention of a driver for example in the case where the behavior of the vehicle is disordered. Therefore, there is a vehicle provided with an electronic throttle valve actuated by an actuator in an engine so as to be capable of controlling the output torque and the like not depending on the accelerator pedal position. In the vehicle provided with the electronic throttle value, it is possible to set demand engine torque based on the behavior of the vehicle in addition to the accelerator pedal position and control the engine so that actual engine torque is the set demand engine torque.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-290235. discloses a driving force control apparatus including a driver model and a powertrain manager for tuning a characteristic related to human sense other than a hardware characteristic of a vehicle in a target transient property addition calculating unit included in the driver model, and tuning the hardware characteristic of the vehicle other than the characteristic related to human sense in a characteristic compensator included in the powertrain manager so as to distinguish the human sense and the hardware characteristic of the vehicle. The driver model calculates target driving force based on a map in which the target driving force is determined by a vehicle speed for example taking the accelerator pedal position as a parameter in a target base driving force calculating unit (static characteristic), and calculates final target driving force by giving a transient property to the target driving force in the target transient property addition calculating unit. The powertrain manager calculates demand engine torque in the characteristic compensator based on the target engine torque output from a target engine torque and AT gear calculating unit. In the characteristic compensator, a response property of a vehicle G serving as an acceleration generated in the vehicle, that is, a portion depending on the hardware characteristic of the vehicle is compensated.
In order to set final demand engine torque, there is a need to consider dynamic demand engine torque in consideration of the transient property of the engine or the like and also static demand engine torque for example for realizing torque-down or torque-up at the time of shifting of an automatic transmission. The dynamic demand engine torque indicates engine torque in an engine transition state. Meanwhile, the static demand engine torque indicates engine torque in an engine steady state. Therefore, it is not possible to simply compare the dynamic demand engine torque and the static demand engine torque. However, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-290235. does not describe how the final demand engine torque is set from the dynamic demand engine torque and the static demand engine torque. Therefore, it is not possible to set the final demand engine torque in consideration of both the dynamic demand engine torque and the static demand engine torque. Consequently, there is further room for improving control accuracy of the engine serving as a driving source.